This Cannot End Well
by Reyemlessord
Summary: Ever fought a Pudge or Mirana with these really good Hooks and Arrows? They'd even look more cooler if you were invisible, like if you were using Riki or Bounty Hunter. This is a short tale of invi Heroes who fell prey to a beautifully orchestrated AoE slaughter. Rated T because the fic is about a game of war and death, hoho!


A/N: Good day to all of you!

This is my second DotA 2 fic, hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: DotA belongs to it's respective owners and DotA 2 belongs to Valve

* * *

**THIS CANNOT END WELL**

* * *

Some say that Heroes that can make themseleves invisible are the most elusive and hardest to kill. Because, well, they turn invisible.

But of course, if there were no items to counter these cunning Heroes then they will truly be invincible. Unless you can Sunstrike them with a hundred percent accuracy, then you wouldn't need to counter their invisibility.

The bane of invisible Heroes during the earlier parts of the game, sentry wards. Wards with smaller range than their observing counterparts, but gives you the ability to see invisible Heroes.

Quite handy yes? Well, if your enemy does not decide to move, well, yes.

Then there's the Gem of True Sight.

True to it's namesake, it truly provides the bearer and his/her allies with "True Sight". Thus cancelling the efficiency of Heroes while they are invisible.

The catch? If the bearer dies, the Gem falls to the ground, and your enemies (or allies) will be able to pick it up. Back then you were able to crush the Gem in front of your enemies faces and they would be unable to do anything about it.

But alas, that is all in the past.

Why am I telling you all of this?

Simple.

I wish to tell you a story, a story in which Sentry Wards, Dust of Appearances, or even Gems of True Sight are not needed to defeat invisible Heroes.

Just a whole ton of enemy wrong positioning and luck. Lots and lots of luck.

* * *

A small, feline-like man reclined on the rough surface of an Ancient-protecting turret. He had his arms crossed, his bright yellow fur contrasting to the blood red and jet black stones around him. The red rag that he deemed his mask, or scarf, or maybe even both, slowly enlarged and contracted as he took small breaths.

"You shouldn't be too lax, or you're going to get killed" The feline-like man rolled sideways and assumed a battle position, pointing his strange blade, which had a small tip at the front and a larger more hooked blade at the end, at the one who dared wake him up from his sleepy time.

His body had relaxed when he saw the intruder, a man smaller than him in stature, sporting blue skin, dark blue hair and horns akin to those of a ram.

"Tch" The yellow furred man furrowed his brows in irk "My business is my business" He stated a bit professionally, sitting on a small stone near him.

"Oh?" The blue man asked, his voice full of mischief "I could have killed you, right then and there" His smug voice cut through the silence, making the feline-like man more irritated.

"Highly unlikely-" He stated, crossing his arms "-As much as we dislike each other, we're on the same team" He sighed "And being on the same team forbids us to kill each other" He finished, his voice with a bit of disappointment.

The blue man laughed "Always so professional before the fight starts, eh?" His smile as smug as ever.

"No need to get so heated up" A slightly high pitched voice, with the speaker seemingly speaking with a burnt throat, came out of nowhere, startling the two.

"Haha!" The third person came into view, well person isn't quite the right term. It was a skeleton, a flaming skeleton to be precise. It's skull was burning, kind of like Ghost Rider and all that jazz. The only difference was that he had a horn on his left and right temple. The skeleton wore a matching pair of leather boots, a black belt that supported the quiver on his back and something that looked like a short cape, though it was torn "Riki-" The burning skeleton looked over to the blue man, and gave a skeleton-y grin "-You were just lecturing old Bounty here about being too lax"

The skeleton guffawed "And here I am, surprising the two of you mid-conversation!"

"Shut it, Clinkz" The yellow-furred man growled, narrowing his eyes at the skeleton.

"Seems the professionalism is gone-" Riki said amusedly "-You're sounding a bit more... _feral_ now"

The feline-like man shook his head in disbelief, he then looked over to their resting grounds, the "Well" or "Fountain" as they call it. Well, it looks more like a burning cesspit than a well, but it's just something they coined up. His gaze was met by that of a man, clearly taller than the three. He had a long white beard and a balding head. He wore a brown apron, a green sleeveless shirt, and black leather pants. The man was also wearing matching leather gloves, which almost reached up to his elbows.

The old man upon noticing the gaze of the feline-like man, gave him a genuine smile and raised three fingers on his right hand and made a circular shape on his left.

"_Ugh, thirty more minutes before the battles starts?!_" The yellow furred man sighed in disbelief.

Riki snickered "You're grumpier than usual"

"Ha! He only gets THAT irritated after he fails to kill his first 'Bounty'" Clinkz joined in.

"Finished?" The yellow furred man said through gritten teeth, well at least it sounded that way "If you are, I suggest we look for the other two"

"No need" A fourth voice entered their conversation "Slark is 'ere" The fish man entered their immediate vicinity, leaving his previous place which were behind the trees.

"I'm sensing a pattern here..." The feline-like man started "...Wait a minute"

"Oh, if you're lookin' for our fifth member-" Slark gave them a toothy grin "E's over there" He pointed his shiv in front of him, making the other three look behind them.

There it was, it's six legs splayed on the floor, it's head bowed down and it's two arms raised. It was praying.

"_Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx_..." It whispered, not moving from it's silent vigil.

"This is a joke right?" The feline-like man asked in irk.

"I don think it is" Slark shrugged.

"Wait, I don't get it" Clinkz suddenly joined in.

"Nyx Assassin isn't that bad-" Riki started, his smile not leaving his face "-He's actually quite a great help"

"That's not the point-" The feline-like man growled "-My point is..."

"That we're all Heroes who depend on our invisibility!"

...

...

...

"Eh, so?" Slark asked dumbfoundedly.

"Think about it-" The yellow furred man twitched his right eye in irritation "-If the enemy were to buy a Gem, we'd be dead in an instant!"

"Cool down, Gondar-" Riki said smugly "-We'd just have to kill them first"

"Pssh, they woount even need a Gem!" Slark grinned "They'd most likely depend on Slardar"

"Ah" The feline-like man, Gondar, the Bounty Hunter stood there, mouth agape. Well that is if that mask/scarf of his wasn't in the way, he'd have his mouth open.

"Hmm, good point" Bounty Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how do you know they have a Slardar?" Gondar asked quizzically.

"Gut feelin'" Slark shrugged.

"Well, guess this can't be too bad" Gondar shrugged.

* * *

Over at the Radiant camp.

"Okay, let us decide our lanes" A man who looked like his whole body was a star map spoke with an echoing voice.

"I shall go with Magnataur at the bottom lane" He started, to which Magnataur, a Rhinoceros-Centaur hybrid thing "Hmp'd" in agreement.

"Gyrocopter will go mid" He continued. Gyrocopter, a man who was sitting on his flying contraption saluted at the star map bodied being "Roger!"

"And Tidehunter will go with Slardar at the top lane" The astral bodied man finished, earning grunts of approval from the two deep sea beings

"Don't fall back, Enigma!" Magnataur stated, clutching his spear tighter.

"Don't worry, I will not" The man with the star map for a body, Enigma moved towards his lane.

"Let the battle commence"

* * *

After about twenty minutes, the Dire had managed to take the upper hand, by not giving the Radiant a chance to counter attack.

They would relentlessly make hit and run maneuevers which lead to the various deaths of all the members of the Radiant.

The Radiant, feeling pressured, decided to push the Dire's top tower.

Slardar had managed to use his ultimate, Amplify Damage on Slark. But Slark, feeling that he could kill one of them and leave without getting killed, pounced towards Engima, who had the lowest base health out of all of them.

And thus, it happened, as Slark had pounced on Enigma, the astral being had casted his ultimate, Black Hole.

Magnataur had then been attacked by Riki at the back, and had been silenced by his Smoke Screen.

The rhinoceros-centaur hybrid then instinctively ran away to get out of the smoke. Riki had halved his health by attacking, but the Magnataur had casted his third skill, Skewer, effectively lodging Riki on his horn and he charged towards Enigma's Black Hole.

What he didn't know though, was that he had managed to take a hitch hiker along for the ride. Along with Riki, he had caught the Nyx Assassin, who was planning on stunning Enigma to stop his Black Hole. But before he could even cast his Impale he was Skewered along with Riki.

Gondar the Bounty Hunter on the other hand, had decided to stay close, but not close enough to be caught in the Black Hole. Clinkz who had been running around their perimeter decided to take matters into his own hands. He had used his item, Orchid Malevolence on Enigma, successfully silencing the astral being.

Tidehunter had then appeared out of nowhere, donning a blink dagger he casted his ultimate, Ravage, which sent Slark, Clinkz, Riki, Gondar, and the Nyx Assassin midair. Of course, only Slark and Clinkz were visible.

What had happened next was catastrophic.

Well, at least for the Dire it was.

Magnataur had decided to use his ultimate, Reverse Polarity to suck in Slark and Clinkz near himself, thus killing two birds with one stone.

Gyrocopter had anticipated this and used his ultimate, Call Down, sending two powerful nukes at Slark and Clinkz.

Well, at least that's what he thought.

Not two birds with one stone. Five birds and two bombs seemed more appropriate.

Gyrocopter had been pleased when he received the bounty for his "Double Kill". But he was quite surprised to have gained a "RAMPAGE" instead.

The Radiant team had looked at each other in disbelief, not making any move for five seconds.

Surprised was and understatement.

They all gave themselves generous pats on the backs and they all had boisterous cheering. Effectively destroying three towers and both Barracks at the Dire's top lane.

* * *

"This is all your fault" Gondar said in irk.

"My fault? If you guys had acted soona', we could've wiped 'em!" Slark growled.

"That was traumatazing" Clinkz shook his head.

"How regrettable...!" Riki sulked in a corner.

"Nyx... Nyx... Nyx" Nyx Assassin kept on uttering the same thing, probably asking forgiveness from his goddess.

"Would somebody shut dat bug up?" Slark, who was arguing with Gondar, had turned his gaze towards Clinkz and Riki "_Oh boy, this is going 't be long"_

The four assassins (and an invisible archer) had stayed in the "Respawn room". That is the room were all fallen Heroes take their time after being killed, they will be transported back to their respective Well after the timer had finished.

* * *

When the timer had finished for all of them, both their bottom and top lanes were completely destroyed, enemy creeps flooding in from both sides.

The Radiant were pushing their second tower in the middle lane, and they were making quick work of it.

"See? I told ye guys that they woount need a Gem!" Slark smiled nervously.

"Shut up" Gondar shook his head in disbelief, readying his weapons.

* * *

A/N: I know Gondar is a lot more cheeky or mischievous in the game, but I had thought that with Riki and Slark's antics, Gondar needed to be a tad bit serious.

Though Riki did state that Gondar is only "serious" during Pre-match, so I'd just go with that.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Good day and cheerio.


End file.
